mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Healy vs. Maximo Blanco
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Maximo Blanco. Pat Healy was a replacement for an injured Josh Thomson. The Fight The first round began. Blanco landed a Superman punch and a right hook. Good head movement from Blanco. Blanco dropped Healy with a left hook and pounced to guard, defending an armbar. Four thirty. Blanco passed to half-guard landing a couple of right elbows. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Blanco landed a right elbow and another. Healy regained guard. Three thirty-five as Healy stood landing a good jab. Blanco was fighting southpaw he switched stances, landed a right uppercut. Three fifteen. Healy kept flashing that jab as Mauro noted. Three minutes. Healy landed a grazing right. Healy ate a partially blocked high kick and four right uppercuts and a partially blocked high kick, Blanco sprawled stuffing a single. Two thirty-five as he pounded in under. Healy rolled regaining guard. Two fifteen. Blanco landed a few left elbows. Healy was trying an armbar. Two minutes. Healy was bleeding over the right eye from those elbows. Healy rolled for an omoplata or a footlock. Blanco landed four or five illegal heel kicks to the head of the grounded Healy. One thirty-five as Healy was down and hurting. Healy was hurt pretty bad there. The bridge of his nose was cut. The uneducated Cincinatti crowd booed. The dcotor was checking Healy out. The ref took a point from Blanco. He made a big "point" about it. :D They continued onwards there. Blanco missed a few spinning high kicks, capoeira style. Blanco landed a body kick and landed a turning side kick to the body. One fifteen as Healy caught it and tried a single. Blanco stuffed it,w as warned for holding the fence, Healy had the standing back and slammed Blanco on his face after one minute. He had the back. Thirty-five. Healy worked towards a kimura. Healy landed several right hammerfists. Fifteen. Healy had the back crucifix landing right hammerfists. The first round ended, 10-8 Healy in my opinion. Healy's left eye was swelling closed. The second round began. Healy landed a good right hand. They exchanged wildly. Blanco landed an overhand right. Four thirty-five. Healy landed a jab. Four fifteen. Blanco missed a spinning back fist and ate a counter left hook. Healy landed three stiff jabs and ate one. Four minutes. Blanco landed a right uppercut. Blanco landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Good head movement from Blanco. Three fifteen as Healy landed a good right. He dropped Blanco with a left hook and had the standing back, slammed Blanco on his face again, had one hook and had the arm trapped in a rear-crucifix. He worked towards a sort of rear-naked choke. Blanco stood out escaping to his feet. Blanco landed a right uppercut. He tried a knee, slipped, stood. Two thirty. Healy ate a right and kneed the body. They broke away. Two fifteen. Healy landed a jab. Healy got a nice single with two minutes. He had the back as Blanco stood, tripped him back down. One thirty-five. Healy stayed active with lefts in under. Getting progressively harder. Blanco stood with one fifteen. Healy got another nice slam and had the rear crucifix. He rolled Blanco with it beautifully. One minute. Healy had that choke again. He had it tight. Blanco tapped!